Shattered Heart
by Lorella
Summary: Dee and Ryo are doing better than ever, but then something goes wrong...very wrong... DeexRyo, MM, Aduly language


**Shattered Heart**

**Author:** Lorella

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. They belong to the very talented Sanami Matoh. I am just writing about them for fun, and not for money.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Deathfic, adult language, M/M, OOC (maybe

**Archive:** Yes, but please ask me first.

**Notes:** I thought of this a while back, I just never had the chance to write it down, but here is it… I know it's not as long as my last one, but hope you'll enjoy it! It is written from Dee's point of view. **Please read and REVIEW!**

* * *

It was the day before the three-year anniversary of Ryo and I moving in together. We were finally off work for the night, and we were headed home. I had big plans for our anniversary and I had managed to keep them a secret from Ryo for a few days. We laughed and talked about nothing out of the ordinary. We had to drive through a tunnel to get home and as we got there, I almost ended up driving off the road. I can't remember laughing that much since. On a sign at the opening of the tunnel it said; "We're sorry, but the light at the end of the tunnel has been switched off, due to technical difficulties." The sign had the two of us laughing the rest of the way home. 

_Turned off indeed…_

When we got back to the apartment, I spotted a large envelope lying on the floor addressed to me. I immediately knew what it was, and I opened it in the kitchen as Ryo started making dinner. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I read through the letter, and glanced over at Ryo for a second, before putting the papers back into the envelope. The letter contained papers stating Ryo and me as Bikky's legal parents. This letter and a beautiful watch were going to make a perfect anniversary gift for Ryo. I smiled at my own brilliant plans for the next day, it was going to be perfect. I'd even managed to get the day off work for the both of us. Yet another thing Ryo didn't know.

I got up and walked up behind Ryo, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You know…" I said softly and gently brushed my lips against his neck, smiling as I felt a shiver run through his body. "…the brat is at camp, we have the house to ourselves, why don't we just order takeout and enjoy the night together?" I murmured softly. It had been too long since we'd had time together, just the two of us. He turned around and locked those gorgeous black pools with my green. I smiled softly, astonished that even after many years those eyes still made my knees weak. His eyes sparkled with love and playfulness.

"Sounds like a good idea." He said, and before I knew it, he had captured my lips in a kiss. We spent the rest of the night on the couch snuggling, then we moved into the bedroom. We didn't really sleep much that night.

I woke up around noon the next day, and smiled as I felt the familiar heat of Ryo's body next to mine. Carefully I unwrapped his arms from around my chest and got to my feet, sighing with relief when he didn't wake up. This was perfect, usually Ryo woke up before me, it was just lucky that he hadn't done so today. Today was the day I'd moved in with Ryo, three years ago. Three years ago today, was the first day in my life that I'd felt complete.

Smiling to myself, I walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I never could cook, so Ryo usually handled anything that has to do with food, but at least I do make extremely tasty scrambled eggs. That was what I was making that day. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and sausages. I worked fairly fast and was done within thirty minutes. Carefully I placed everything on a tray, gabbed the envelope and walked into the bedroom again.

Placing the tray on the nightstand, careful so it didn't make any noise, and watched Ryo sleep for a moment. He was so beautiful, it completely took my breath away. Of course, that wasn't anything new, he'd done that since the day we met. I couldn't believe he was all mine.

After a while I climbed back into bed and leaned over to place a tender kiss on my boyfriend's, and lover's lips. His eyes fluttered open and one of his gorgeous smiles sperad across his face. That smile never failed to make me smile as well. "Mornin' sleepy head. Happy anniversary!" I said softly, before once more gently kissing him. "It is way past noon, so I figured it was time for some breakfast." I added, knowing that he'd freak out because our shift would have started more than an hour ago if I hadn't made sure to get the day off for the two of us. And of course I was right, the moment I finished his eyes widened and he made to get out of bed. I pulled him back down and laughed a little. "Relax, we have the day off." I murmured huskily. "Let's have some breakfast before it gets cold." I added and reached for the tray on the nightstand.

"But…how?" He asked sleepily.

"I called a few favors and got someone to take our shift, then told the chief we were taking a vacation day."

We leaned back with the tray placed between us. I just stared at him for a moment, taking in his beautiful features before leaning over to get the envelope and the little box out of the drawer in my nightstand. Smiling at Ryo I handed him the box containing a Rolex. I'd been saving up for that for quite some time. "Happy anniversary! I hope you like it." I said, then pulled out the papers from the envelope.

"While you open that I would like to read you a little something that I think you'll be pleased to hear." I continued, looking through the pages to find the right one. "Oh, here we are… and I quote; "Randy Ryo McLean and Dee Laytner hereby have full custody of Bikky Goldman." I smiled as I spotted tears welling up in those dark pools, tears of happiness, and I had to blink away a few of my own. He threw his arms around my neck, almost knocking the tray over, and half laughed, half cried. After a while we broke apart, and started eating, chatting merrily about nothing in particular.

It was when we were enjoying ourselves the most, that the phone rang. "Don't answer it, we have the day off." I said lazily, but it was too late.

"Hello?" he said, then turned quiet for a little while, before saying that we'd be right there, before hanging up and jumping out of bed in a hurry. "They've cornered our suspects in the murder case and there's a shooting going on. We're needed there and we have to get there as soon as possible!" he said while pulling on some clothes.

I groaned, but jumped out of the bed in a hurry and got dressed as well.

We were ready to go in about 15 minutes and headed for the car. I jumped into the driver's seat, since Ryo didn't really like driving in the city, and turned on the siren. It was in the middle of rush hour and we had problems getting through the traffic. Despite the horrible traffic, we were at the scene within forty-five minutes after the call.

When we got there rain was pouring down, and bullets were flying everywhere. Before diving into the action I pulled Ryo close and placed a small peck on his lips. "Be careful!" I muttered and got the same words in reply. Then we both stormed into action.

There were more than eight criminals there, so it seems like there had been some kind of meeting going on between them. They were all shooting at us from various angles, behind whatever they'd found as cover. The rain made it hard to see as it was falling extremely fast, it seemed like we were in a shower rather than in the streets. The bullets zooming by were heard, but not seen. I concentrated on the guy right in front of me, but tried to keep an eye on Ryo as well, though he was standing at a 90 angle from me.

Suddenly Ryo collapsed to the ground and I forgot everything about the scene around me. I ran over to him and sank to my knees next to him, not even noticing that I'd been shot in the leg myself. Carefully I pulled him onto my lap, placing my hand over the wound on his chest. He looked up at me with sad, lifeless eyes. All the sparkle in them was gone. "Ryo! Hang in there hon!" I said desperately. I couldn't do anything but watch in horror as he slowly shook his head. It almost seemed like time had stopped completely and I held my breath without knowing it.

"D-dee?" he said weakly, his voice seemed distant and it was barely audible over the noise from the shooting, but it was still as clear as ever to me. "T-take… c-care of B-bikky, and…stay s-strong… I…l-love…you.." and with that he closed his eyes, breathing out one last time.

He lay there completely limp in my arms and I couldn't believe he was gone. "Ryo…I love you too…" I choked out, then hugged him close, and started sobbing. The world shattered around me, along with my heart.

I don't know how long I sat there like that, but it seemed like it lasted forever. Eventually the gun-fire ceased, and I heard someone yell that the criminals had surrendered, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

My leg was bleeding badly, but I didn't notice at all. All I knew was that Ryo was gone, lying there, dead, in my arms. I didn't notice that someone came up to me.

"Dee? DEE! Answer me Dee!"

I looked up after a while, and saw that it was Drake who had spoken to me. I swallowed and looked down at Ryo's limp body. He was so pale… So pale…

"H-he's dead…." I choked out before falling apart completely, sobbing, while clinging to Ryo's body for dear life.

Drake just called for a stretcher for Ryo. Then he kneeled down next to me and placed a comforting arm on my good shoulder. "Listen to me Dee. You are going to have to let go of him, the doctors need to take a look at him" he said and gently forced my hands away from Ryo's body.

The next few hours passed in a haze, and I don't remember how I got to the office. However the next thing I do remember, is sitting in the office with my head rested on my arms. My injured leg was bandaged up, but I didn't notice it. Several people were standing around me, but it took me a while to notice who it was. Ted, Drake and JJ were there. Finally I looked up at them, but for a few moments I just stared at them without saying anything.

After what seemed like an eternity, I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I tried again, but my voice seemed to be stuck in my throat. "H-He's… dead…" I managed to choke out after several more tries. Then I just stared at the others a little longer. Their eyes were sparking with unshed tears, so much like my own were. I swallowed a few times. "Oh GOD! He's gone…he's GONE!" I yelled and tears once more started running down my cheeks as sobs tore through my body. Someone put an arm around my shoulders, I think it was JJ, but I'm not sure. I didn't really care either, no matter who it was, the embrace didn't give me much comfort.

Finally a thought hit me and it made my stomach churn. Hastily I leaned over the trash can and heaved. When I was finally done I felt empty and my whole body was trembling.

"Dee? Are you ok man?" I heard Drake ask, but it was easy to tell from the tone in his voice that he already knew the answer.

I merely shook my head, since that was all I could muster at the moment.

"Do you want some water or something?" he asked and I nodded weakly in reply. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw JJ heading for the water cooler in a hurry.

"Sorry…" I muttered sadly and swallowed hard, then I looked at Drake with desperate eyes. "H-how do I tell B-bikky?" I asked in a shaky voice. "He…He gets home from camp tonight. I-I don't know ho to t-tell him…Drake…H-he's gone…Ryo's G-GONE!" I yelled again and once more started sobbing heavily. And still I hadn't noticed the pain in my leg or the bandage covering it.

I sat there like that for hours, before I managed to pull myself together. It was time to go home, and I had promised Ryo to stay strong and take care of Bikky. I was his father now, and he was my son. I had to take care of him, I had to stay strong for him like I had said I would. "Find out who did it!" I said in a voice filled with rage and sadness. Then I got to my feet, but collapsed onto the floor before I'd taken the first step, letting out a strangled cry of pain.

Drake immediately came to my aid, handing me a pair of crutches. "You were lucky, the bullet went straight through, and so you were allowed to come here instead of staying at the hospital, but take it easy at home, ok?" Drake said. I simply nodded and left.

Once I got home, I slumped down on the couch and stared at myself in the dark window. I looked horrible. My eyes were blood-shot and swollen from crying. My skin was pale as a ghost, and my pants were covered in blood. Ryo's blood… and so was my sweater. I couldn't muster the energy to get into the bathroom and clean myself up a little, even though I knew I should.

A few hours later I decided that I had to go clean myself up, if not for my own sake, then at least for Bikky's. I walked wearily into the bathroom and undressed. My nice green shirt was stained with blood and ruined. Ryo had bought me that shirt for my birthday, and he'd loved it every time I wore it. He'd said that it made my eyes stand out more. I sighed at the thought. That shirt was ruined now, and I knew I would never wear it again. Not now, it held so many horrible memories, besides the blood had ruined it.

Sighing heavily I headed into the shower. I stayed there for about an hour, then made my way into the bedroom, and as I opened the closet I broke down once more. Half the closet was filled with Ryo's clothes, the clothes he wouldn't ever wear again…not ever… It took me a while before I finally managed to get dressed and close the closet.

When I was done I walked into the kitchen to make dinner. I wanted to have the food ready before Bikky got home, but after a few minutes I realized that it was hopeless, so I called for pizza. Tears kept streaming down my face, and I had started getting a headache. I'd spent the entire previous night at the office, and hadn't slept all day, but I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep even if I had wanted to. Slowly I placed everything on the table, then I sat down, and placed my head on my hands, just waiting for Bikky to arrive. Minutes seemed like hours, as I sat there waiting, but after another half an hour I heard the door slam, and tried my best to put on a brave smile.

"HI RYO! HEY DEE!" Bikky yelled happily.

"Hey brat." I replied, trying my best to sound my normal self, but I failed miserably, my voice shook and sounded weak.

Bikky came into the kitchen, and froze in the door. "Dee?" He asked slowly while taking a seat opposite to me. "What's wrong? And where's Ryo?" he asked, his smile now completely gone.

My heart skipped a beat at the last question. How was I going to tell the kid that Ryo was gone? How could I ask him to believe and accept it, when I didn't myself? I opened my mouth to speak a couple of times, but no words came out. I poured myself a glass of water and took a sip, before I swallowed hard. "Bikky… R-Ryo…Ryo was shot yesterday… H-he died…around 6pm…I-I'm sorry…" I said, the words sounded like poison to me and they broke my heart even further.

Bikky's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Y-you're joking right?" he said weakly.

I just shook my head, afraid that my voice would fail if I tried to speak. "I-I'm so sorry…" I muttered quietly while blinking furiously.

Bikky just stared at me with wide eyes. He looked like he didn't believe what he was hearing.

I placed a slice of pizza on my plate and slowly had a bite. I wasn't hungry at all, but I had to eat, at least so that I could tell Bikky that he had to. "Bikky, you should try to eat something." I said slowly and placed a plate, with some pizza, in front of him.

He took a few bites and then just used his fork to move the pizza around on the plate.

I couldn't finish my food either. After about half an hour I got up and cleared the table. I had to be strong, I'd promised Ryo I would.

I finished doing the dishes and walked into the living room, here Bikky was sitting on the couch, staring into space. I walked over to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Listen…I know I'm not Ryo… and I know you don't like me, but…" I took out the envelope with the adoption papers. "…I _am_ your father now, and so was he… and I know we have our differences, but I still _do_ care about you, and I will do my best to be a good father… I want you to know that you still have a home here, and that I hope you'll want to stay here…" I said softly.

Then Bikky did something I didn't expect. He stared furiously at me and rose to his feet. "How can you sit there like that and act like everything is fine, like nothing happened?" he yelled at me. "Do you not care that he's gone at all! You say you love him, but if you love him you wouldn't be able to act like nothing's wrong!" His words were harsh and stung like daggers through my already shattered heart.

That was it, that was all I could take. "DON'T YOU FUCKING QUESTION MY LOVE FOR RYO, YOU LITTLE BRAT! DON'T BE FOOLED BY MY ACTION! THIS IS NO TIME FOR ME TO BREAK DOWN! IF I DID THEN WHO WOULD TAKE CARE OF ALL THE THINGS THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE AROUND HERE, HUH? I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE TO TAKE CARE OF ALL THE PRACTICAL THINGS THAT HAS TO BE DONE NOW THAT RYO'S GONE! Oh my go… he's gone…" I quieted down and managed to get a grip on myself before I started crying.

Bikky on the other hand, _had_ started crying, and seemed to be fighting sobs. I pulled him close into a hug. "I'm sorry Bikky. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's ok.. we'll get through this, somehow…"

After sitting there like that for a while, Bikky went to bed, and I did the same. Hours passed by, while I stared at the wall and let my mind wander through a million good memories with Ryo. I think I fell asleep at about 4 am, and with sleep came the memories of the shooting. I watched as Ryo fell to the ground in slow motion, and ran over to him. His face was pale, and eyes lifeless.

"Dee…I'm sorry…I love you"

Then I woke with a start as someone was shaking me.

"Dee! Wake up!" Bikky said, and I stared at him for a second before I faked a small smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked in a would-be-cheerful voice.

"Yeah… you were screaming and trashing around. Are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." I replied sleepily. "Go back to bed."

Bikky turned and walked to the door, but then stopped. "Dee?"

I looked at him carefully. "Yeah?" I asked, sort of scared of what the question might be.

"How did Ryo die? What exactly happened? I need to know… please tell me the truth" he said in a weak little voice.

I sighed, but motioned for Bikky to come sit on the bed. As he sat down, I started talking. "We were enjoying our day off, having breakfast, when the phone rang and we had to run out to the site where a group of criminals had been cornered. When we got there, bullets were flying everywhere. We fought for a long time, I fired my gun, only to freeze the next second as Ryo fell to the ground. I ran over to him, but there was nothing I could do. He died within two minutes… The next thing I remember is leaving the office… I-I couldn't do a-anything…" and with that, I broke down sobbing.

I don't know when Bikky left, but I know I didn't sleep any more that night. I left for work at eight am, and was greeted by worried looks and people asking me how I was doing. I don't remember what I answered, but they stopped asking. I walked, or rather limped, into Berkley Rose's office, I'd forgotten to bring my crutches. The man looked almost as bad as I felt.

"Dee, you shouldn't be here. You should be at home resting. We will let you know when something new about the case comes up." He said with a look of sympathy on his face. For once the guy seemed to have forgotten that he hates me.

"I don't want to stay at home… I'd much rather see what I can do here." I replied, but then Berkley's face hardened.

"Well, in that case I am going to have to order you to go home Dee. You can't stay here and you most definitely can't work on the case. It is too close to you personally. You should know that. We are doing everything we can to find out who…shot your partner. The only thing we know is that the bullet was fired from the area in which you were standing. Apparently the bullet reflected back to Ryo after hitting a metal plate on the opposite wall. We don't know who fired it until after we've compared the bullet with the guns belonging to the criminals." He said.

I sighed, but turned to walk out. "Just make sure they pay for it!" I muttered coldly, then I left.

For the next few days I hardly slept, or ate at all. All I really did was stare at the wall. And even though I'd promised Ryo to take care of Bikky, it was more like he was taking care of me. Every time I closed my eyes, day or night, I would re-live the moment Ryo died, and it was absolutely tearing me apart. Bikky would bring Carol home from school, and they would make dinner together. Then every day, they would try to talk to me, but I never said more than yes or no.

The day before Ryo's funeral, I sat in my room, trying my best to think of something to say. I had been asked to hold a speech in the church. I wanted to say something about my feelings for Ryo, but I soon found that no words could express how much I loved him and missed him.

"_Still do…"_

I sat like that all day, refusing to come out, even to eat dinner. Both Bikky and Carol were worried about me. That much I knew, but that day I simply didn't care. I stared at my blank piece of paper for hours on end, and I couldn't even come up with one sentence.

Morning came, and I was still staring at the plank piece of paper on the table, when Bikky started banging on the door.

"Dee! You have to get up! The funeral starts in two hours!" he yelled.

For the first time in days, I replied in a slightly hoarse, quivering voice. "I'll be out in half an hour!" Then I headed for the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and then got dressed in my black suit. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while. I looked like a zombie, with white, almost transparent skin and I had dark rings under my eyes, which made them seem hollow. My eyes were red and swollen, and my face was half way covered with a beard. I shaved it off, cutting myself several times, because I couldn't focus on what I was doing.

I looked out the window. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, the noise of kids playing in the street hung in the air, and it seemed to be one of those days when everyone should be happy, but not for me.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw that both Bikky and Carol were there, dressed in black clothing. Carol was placing food on the table and Bikky was just sitting there, staring at his plate. They both looked up when they heard me walk into the room. Carol gave a strangled gasp, and Bikky's eyes widened. I figured it was because I looked so horrible. Carol dropped what she was doing and gave me a warm hug. It made me want to break down again, but I managed to force it back.

I sat down at the table and tried by best to eat a little, but I couldn't get anything down. Carol looked at me sadly. "Dee…you _have_ to eat something! Please…" she said desperately, and I could see her eyes glaze over from unshed tears.

"I-I can't…" I answered weakly and tried to take a bite of my sandwich, but I ended up chewing on it for about five minutes, before I had to spit it out. I just couldn't swallow it. I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry….It shouldn't b-be this way…I-I should b-be the one t-taking care of y-you…" I muttered sadly, and hung my head.

Bikky placed a slightly shaking hand on mine. "Hey… it's ok…this is better than you pretending everything is ok. At least I have Carol, and well, you have us, but it's still not the same…" he said, then he came around the table, kneeled down next to me and gave me a hug. We both started crying. After a little while, Carol joined in as well.

"I-I miss him…" Bikky muttered in a voice that shook violently.

"M-me too…." I replied in a voice very similar to his.

We sat there like that for a few minutes. When I finally managed to pull myself together, it was time for us to go. I got to my feet and offered Bikky a hand, pulling him to his feet as well. I couldn't ever remember feeling as miserable as I was right then. Not even after the orphanage exploded and The Penguin had been hurt.

"We better take a cab… I can't drive right now." I said in a monotone, almost dead voice. Bikky and Carol followed me, arms wrapped around each other, in silence down to the street, and waited as I called for a cap. It didn't take long to get one, and I got in, telling the driver where we wanted to go. The whole ride there, I sat quietly, thinking about what I was going to say, since I never had gotten it done the night before. My stomach churned at the mere thought of it, and I felt tears pressing at the back of my eyes. "I can't do this…" I muttered to myself. I'd thought nobody would hear it, but apparently I was wrong, because less than a second later I felt Carol's hand on my shoulder.

"Yes you _can _do it. I know you can, and the right words will come to you once you get up there. I'm sure of it" she said firmly. And even though she didn't really say anything other than what I'd been telling myself, it still helped hearing it from someone else.

"Thanks…" I muttered before getting lost in my own thoughts again. Then we drove through the same tunnel Ryo and I had driven through a few days back. I stared at the sign as Ryo's laughing face popped into my mind. _'I'll never get to see that face again'_ I thought sadly as a tear made it's way down my cheek.

Moments later the car stopped outside the church and we stepped out. I remember thinking that I couldn't possibly feel any worse than I already did, but the moment I stepped into the church and saw the white casket, I knew I was wrong. My knees gave in and I started sobbing rather noisily. Carol and Bikky somehow managed to get me to my feet and guide me over to sit at the front row.

The church gradually filled up with people. Ryo's aunt and uncle sat next to Bikky, Carol and me, then Drake, JJ and Ted sat next to them. At this point, all I could do was stare blankly ahead. It was all I could do, just to keep myself from breaking into sobs again. I felt Ryo's aunt's hand on my shoulder and turned my head towards her, trying my best to offer her a small smile, but I failed completely. My lips just wouldn't form a smile.

As the ceremony proceeded, it got harder to keep control of my emotions. I once more started worrying about the speech I was about to give. I didn't even know if my voice would carry at all, and I also still didn't know what to say.

Suddenly someone nudged my side. I looked over at the person who had done it. It was Bikky.

"Dee! You're up!" he whispered in a hoarse voice, filled with sadness.

I just nodded and got to my feet. My knees felt like Jello, and I was glad I had the crutches to lean on. If not, my legs probably would have given in. I made my way up to the podium, and cleared my throat while looking at the crowd.

"O-over the past few days, I've been sitting in my room, no Ryo's and my room, trying to think of something to say. I wanted to prepare something meaningful and smart to say, but the words wouldn't come to me. I found that there were no words who can really describe how I feel about Ryo, or what an amazing person he was." I cleared my throat again, which felt extremely dry.

"Ryo was the most amazing person I have ever know. We were all very lucky who got to know him, and Bikky and I were the most lucky ones of us all, who got to love him and share our lives with him. He took in Bikky after he lost his father, and he cared for him as if he was his own son. Which he officially was on the day our amazing Ryo passed away. He was so happy. Sadly that happiness ended that same day as he was ripped away from us. I love Ryo… more than life itself. He was everything anyone could dream of in a partner and boyfriend. He was so caring and full of love, which he gladly gave to anyone who wanted it. He was an amazing father and boyfriend. B-but… he was ripped away from us…. H-he was o-only young…" I paused and swallowed. "I-it wasn't s-supposed t-to go t-this w-way…" I finally muttered, before I fell to my knees and started sobbing.

Within moments I felt someone lifting me onto my feet and supporting me back to my seat. I don't know who it was, but the moment I sat down, Bikky pulled me into a hug and we both sat there sobbing silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks passed, as I waited for the results of the bullet comparison on the weapons involved in the shooting that had killed Ryo. I went back to work, but couldn't really get much work done. Berkley placed me behind a desk and had me doing nothing but paperwork, and strangely enough, I didn't care. I sat at my desk and wrote a summary of a case we had been working on for quite some time which we had finally solved as Drake came into the room. He looked at me carefully before sitting down in front of my desk.

"Dee, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone I gave you this. You weren't supposed to see it before they've figured out whose gun it is, but I hate to say that it seems like the bullet came from someone on the force. In other words it was an accident. I am so sorry." He said. I just stared at the paper he was holding.

"Can I have a look at that?" I asked and walked around the table. Drake just nodded and handed me the number.

I just stared at the number for a second. The number was #8174 265 1285673 8462. My face turned white and I think my heart even stopped for a second or so. That number… "I-I…" I started, but couldn't continue. That number… I knew it only too well… it was mine…

_**The end**_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well that do you think? You like it? And before anyone says anything: I know I'm evil! hits herself over the head with a carrot Anyways, this story sort of came to me when I was listening to Josh Groban singing To Where You Are, and it has taken me a while to write it down, since I spent 6 weeks in China, without the opportunity or time to get on a computer and type this all out. Sorry it took me so long to write a new story, but I just didn't have the time to write. nn; And a big thanks to my beta Selene! Thank you! 

Well anyway… See you next time!


End file.
